Whispers
by asanderd
Summary: Chapters 11 and 12 up! When a mass grave is found, Grissom pulls the team from any other case. One of the teams' own is unwittingly stalked,can Grissom and the rest of the team find the person responsible, before it is too late?
1. I'm Coming to get you!

**_A/N _**okay this is my first atempt at writing and following with putting it online, All my other fiction has been for my own pleasure of reading, so nobody has ever told me "Hey, you are great, keep going" or "Hey stop while you are a head before you hurt yourself." So let me know what ya'll think.

Amanda

_**Whispers**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_The phone was ringing, she put her wine glass down to answer._

_"Hello" the burnette asked. The metalic sounding voice that was distorted, made shivers go up and down her spine._

_"I'm coming to get you Lori." the voice whispered._

_"Excuse me? Who is this" Lori asked_

_"All that matters is that i'm coming to get you" the voice_

_"Okay pal, I'm going to call the police" Lori said and hung up the phone. Then came the knock on the door._

_"A guy was walking his dog and the dog lead him here. He saw the remains and used his cell phone to call police. He is talking toJetter now." Captain Jim Brass said leading Gil Grissom to the body. " So, what do you think" Brass asked._

_"Well judging by the position and brutality of the looks of the body, I would have to say, Rage. Look at those ligature marks on the abdomen. Whoever did this wanted to make sure this person would not recover." Grissom turned to Sara Sidel. "Sara you go back to the lab and wait for the body, work on trac"_

_Grissom was cut off by Nick Stokes. "Griss, I found another body, same shape as the first, oh wait, I have a third arm here." Nick said looking over to Grissom who was making his way over to Nick, walking around blood, body organs and, other evidence. Grissom looked down at the __forearm of a third victim and made his way back over to Brass and Sara. _

_"We Have a mass grave here, so were are going to work from here out, watch your feet, where you walk and where you put things down at." Grissom said raising his voice so all the officers could hear him._

_"Sara forget about trace, I need you here, call Greg, this will be a good start for him. Brass I only want our guys working on this." Grissom called over to Nick. "Nick call Catherine and Warrick, pull them from what ever case they are on." Grissom turns back to Brass to go over details, then hearing comotion coming from Nick's direction. _

_"Hey, What's going on" Grissom said raising his arms._

_"David stepped in some evidence." Nick said annoyed._

_"Yeah well It's not like I meant to. Grissom I swear it was an accident. There were leaves covering the face." David said as Nick started to carefully remove leaves from where David had stepped._

_"Face" Grissom said confused._

_"Grissom, these people have been skinned." Nick said staring at the remains of a skin and hair but with no skull._

_A/N Ok, I know you people are going to probably say 'why end there?' Well ashamed to say I have that dreaded disease Writers Block, It is dibilitating, renders you with out ideas. I know sound horrible, but maybe I will be cured sometime this week. But I do have to say, I am willing to take any ideas from anybody, help me, cure me! Any ideas welcome! _


	2. She's Fresh

A/N Ok thank you all for the reviews

! You have no idea how much it meant to see good reviews. I did however put breaks in my story. I have no idea where they went though. I tried to edit, but every time I would save the changes, they would disappear, maybe avid readers can help. Again thanks for the reviews! And I will keep all of the advice in mind with all my chapters to come. I have gotten a crime scene book, kinda as a reference I'm just trying to think of a place to start.

Chapter 2

"Talk to us Doc, are we looking at women, men or both?" Sara asked as she and Nick walked in to the autopsy room.

"Hello to you too Sara. Nick." Doc Robbins said walking from the chalk board where he had been recording measurements and weights from all the organs recovered from the scene.

"Doc" Nick said with a nod of his head and smirk on his face.

"Okay, well rigor mortis has set in on two of your victims." Doc replied as he motioned to the two slabs that held two dismembered and slaughtered bodies on his left. "The third here, has only been dead about 2-3 hours. She's fresh. "Doc said

"She?" Nick said

"I sent DNA samples over to the lab, they are all women." Doc said " I pulled hairs off of all the bodies for you to compare, They are all the same length. I'm still not sure what the exacted cause of death is, but when I know more you guys will be the first to know." Doc said.

"Thanks, Doc" Sara said leaving with Nick in tow

"I'm going back to the scene and see if I can find anymore trace evidence." Nick said taking his lab coat off and tossing it in the hamper with the rest of the soiled coats.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the lab." Sara said getting into her car.


	3. He Knows Her

**A/N ok there is a typo in chapter 2, I have Sara leaving the lab when Nick did, scratch that, she never left, she was running finger prints thru AFIS. I hope yall enjoy this chapter, I think it's one of my best so far. I think I'm gonna have to scrap Grissom's bugs, I really don't want to, but I still haven't gotten word back from so I didn't want to delay the chapter anymore than I had to. Sorry for the wait. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

Nick met up with Grissom back at the scene.

"Hey Griss, anything new?" Nick said squatting down by where the third body had been found, sliding gloves from his back pocket, the putting them on.

"Luminol, please." Grissom said motioning to his field kit which was 5 feet away. Nick retrieved it, brought it back to Grissom, who started spraying Luminol on the leaves leading to the body to the edge of the woods. Seeing no lumination with his ALS, he stated "There is a lack of blood on the surrounding leaves, trees, they were dumped, there is disturbance in the leaves, but no drops."

"Well doc said that they were all exsanguinated, all female and the third has only been dead about three hours, Sara's running them all thru AFIS and Codis, hoping to pull something, We have one skull and three vics" Nick caught something from the corner of his eye, he gently brushed dead leaves away and the mandible from a second skull was showing through, strangely enough there was absolutely no blood on it.

"Grissom… I have another skull, and it's been boiled." He said retrieving an evidence bag from his kit. Gently lifting it as to not disturb any evidence left on it, he placed it in the bag and labeling it 'Human Skull'. Handing it over to Grissom, Nick watched as a beetle crawled from the nasal cavity.

"This is good." Was all Grissom said

"Entomological Timeline." Nick answered, "So what else is there?"

"I don't know Nick, Why don't you go and check where the other bodies were found"

Grissom said going back to his beetle and skull, Nicks cell rang,

"Yeah this is Stokes." He said

Grissom went about collecting a leaf that had a single solitary drop of blood on it, hoping the killer slipped up when dumping the bodies. Nick hung up his phone

"That was Sara, we have a hit on one of our vics, Felicia Mae Jones, from downtown Vegas, AFIS had her for small stuff, shoplifting and unpaid parking tickets." Nick said as his speech was slower with every word.

"What?" Grissom asked getting up from the spot he was at.

"It's probably nothing… but, I think I know her, the name sounds familiar. She works at the Stage Café, I think." Nick said placing his phone back on his belt. Grissom doing the opposite, he phone Brass

"Yeah Jim, have you been over top the Jones's yet?"

"Good wait, Sara and I will be there in twenty minutes, Nick knows Felicia Mae Jones." Grissom paused before continuing.

"And that is why Sara is coming and not Nick." Grissom said hanging up his phone and giving Nick one of his looks as well as three paper bags with evidence tape across the top sealing them.

"Take these back to the lab, log everything, Oh and this, producing a small manila envelope from his field kit.

"Orange fibers recovered from victim number three. I think it's nylon, but I want to be sure." Grissom said heading back to his Chevy.

"I want a rush put on everything. I think this guy is gonna kill again." Grissom left the park, leaving Nick putting everything in his truck and driving back to the lab. When Nick got back to the lab, Sara and Grissom were climbing into Grissom's Chevy. Sara turned when she seen Nick, giving him a look of confusion. All Nick did was shrug.

It was far too quiet for Sara to stand.

"Grissom, what is going on? Why didn't you just take Nick with you?" she asked

still not saying anything as he headed towards Stuart AVE.

"Griss, if I don't hear it from you, I'll ask Nick." She said looking out the window.

"Nick knows the victim." Grissom said stopping at a traffic light.

"Short and too the point, nice… Grissom how does he know her?" looking back at Griss.

"She works at Stage." Grissom turned on to Ballatine DR.

"oh, well that is comforting. If that's the case then we all know her to some extent." Sara said with doubt in her voice.

"Yes, we do." Grissom pulled up to the curb behind Brass's car. Before they even reached the front door a guy out of the house and lunging at Brass before they realized what was happening. The assisting officer pulled the guy off.

"Where is my wife!" The guy yelled at Brass.

**A/N Ok tell me if I should continue, I can't promise that the chapter will be long, only because I write what happens to be in my head at the time, but I will be updating more often. Remember you can find my email in my profile.**


	4. Missing Since Friday

Chapter 4

Missing Since Friday

After getting the husband calmed down, the questions began to roll.

"Mr. Jones, when was the last time you seen your wife?" Brass asked Michael Jones

Michael sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette, you could tell just by the man's body language and tone that he sincerely didn't know what had happened to his wife.

Taking a drag from his cigarette, blowing out the smoke and shoving a shaky hand through his hair Jones replied

"She was supposed to be up in Gerlach, visiting her sister, Melanie had her baby, I couldn't take the time off, didn't have the money to fly so she was driving, I told her to wait a week, that I would go with her, but no her sister had to have her there now. I didn't want her to go alone. It's a seven and half hour drive, it's too long, what, am I going to tell Aiden!" Jones said sobbing taking another shaky drag from the cigarette.

"Ya know I quite smoking these things ten years ago. Just started back up when Melanie called to ask when Felicia was going to leave the house, Felicia would have already been there. I tried to file a missing persons report, but they wanted me to wait till the morning so I could be sure she didn't have car trouble, damn them, it's been a week. And now Aiden has to grow up with out his mother." A frantic knock came on the door, Keller the assisting office answered, a slim, tall woman with graying hair, caring an infant burst through the door.

"Michael! Omar called said the police were here, did they find Felicia?" the woman said slightly bouncing the baby, kissing the top of his curly red head. Michael, getting up from his spot on the couch, rushing to the woman, enveloping her in a hug.

"Mom, she's dead." Jones said hugging his mother.

"Oh my god, Michael what happened? Was it a car accident?" the woman sitting in the closest chair available, unconsciously rocking the baby back and forth. Sara just watched, as the Families life came tumbling around them. She never had the chance to mourn her parents, and now it was going to be the same for little Aiden Jones. Brass asked the question again.

"When was the last time you seen your wife?" Brass said not really wanting to interrupt the family.

"Well, it would have been last Friday morning, I was just leaving for work, Felicia was getting ready to load the car, I kissed her goodbye and told her I loved her and that I would talk to her in a couple days" bursting into tears, he excused himself. Not paying any attention, Sara didn't see Grissom leave the room until he called her name.

"Sara get my kit for me will you. Bring yours as well." His voice coming from around the corner. Not questing him she retrieved both kits, returning to the house and locating Grissom who was on his knees in the hallway, opening his kit and retrieving gloves and a pair of tweezers, he pulled orange fibers that were stuck to the wooded chair rail. He brought them up and studied them.

"This is now an active crime scene .I found fibers just like this at the dump site" He said getting to his feet. "Brass, I need the house cleared, find out anything you can from the husband and his mother, what route she was taking and what time she was supposed to leave the house." Brass went in search of Jones, while officer Keller took Mrs. Jones out side to explain what was going on. Turning to Sara, "What do these look like to you?" Grissom said to Sara, holding his tweezers up so she could get a good look at the fibers.

"Nylon, maybe" Sara said as Grissom took a small envelope from his kit and tucking the fibers safely inside, then securing it in his kit. As they processed the house, the found short down like hair, blood on the couch that had pooled on the floor that lead to the front door and out to the driveway.

"Well… It's safe to assume that she was killed here, and then taken by car. Grissom there is blood all over the place, I'm going to swab all of it, there were defensive wounds on her hands, maybe she injured him" then mumbled "I hope she got him good." Grissom just looked at her, went over to the front door, examined the frame, then proceeded to check all the windows, side doors and the back sliding glass door.

"There is no sign of forced entry" Grissom stated

Looking up. "She knew the guy." Sara said

Coming from the break room, coffee in hand, Nick went to see Hodges about Grissom's orange fibers.

"Hey, Hodges you got anything on those orange fibers" Nick asked placing his cup on the table. Hodges handed him the print out on the fibers.

"Stokes, yeah it's Nylon, braided, you can get…Landyards and cheap jewelry, bracelets and necklaces out of bubble gum machines and dog collars and leashes, ladies nylons, cheap cording for crafts, Halloween costumes. It can come from any number of things, but I can tell you that what ever it came from it was oran-" Nick cut him off

"Orange, yeah Hodges I know." Nick replied unimpressed. "Anything else?"

"I did find hair from Canis Familiaris on the fibers" Hodges replied

"Dog hair? You have a breed for me?" Nick asked going over the print out.

"Yeah. I'll give you a hint. They have blue tongues, they look like lions and most owners name them Wrinkles." Hodges said in an Alex Trebek voice.

"Alex, what is a Shar Pei" Nick stated more than asked. Picking up his cup.

"Ding, Ding, Ding. Johnny, tell him what he's won." Hodges said

"Thousand dollar answer" Nick said leaving the trace lab.


	5. We all Know Her

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and I do not in any way own any Characters, you recognize, all the other are mine. Though I wish I owned a certain Nick Stokes/George Eads and Greg Sanders/Eric Szmanda**

**A/N Ok was informed that I placed the wrong dog hair on the seen. Thank you Ms. Elizabeth Granger, you are rite it is a Chow Chow. Sorry for any confusion.**

Chapter 5

We All Know Her

Grissom's phone rang. He answered "Grissom."

"Hey Griss, It's Nick listen, I just got the results back on your fibers."

"Good because I found some more in the Jones house."

"They are Nylon, and get this, there was dog hair on them also." Nick stated

"Dog hair, I don't remember seeing a dog, or bowls." Grissom said "Sara, go ask Jones if they have a dog." Griss said sending Sara out to do his bidding. Sara nodded and headed out the door.

"The hair came from a Chow Chow, they are similar in looks to a Shar Pei, except they are long haired." Nick said

"Thanks Nick." Grissom said hanging up his phone, when Sara came back in.

"The Jones, do not have a dog, in fact they don't even allow them in the house, Michael, is allergic." Sara said. Just then Brass came back into the one story ranch house.

"Children" Brass said motioning to Grissom and Sara.

Nick was sitting in front of the computer going through missing persons, when he got a hit for the second skull found at the dump site. A Dr. Thomas R. Hernandez DDS, from north vegas, had the woman since she was in her early teens. Getting his phone from his belt, Nick called Grissom.

"Griss, it's Nick, yeah we have a hit on our second skull, email from a Dr. Thomas R. Hernandez DDS, the woman's name is Lori Madsen, 38, lives in Summerlin. Yeah I'll hold." Nick said looking farther in to Lori Madsen's file. Grissom came back,

"Nick, her address would by any chance be on Crestwater AVE Summerlin, would it?" Griss asked. Reading farther down the file Nick, responded with.

"Yeah, the one and only, I'll have Mia, cross reference DNA from the skull and the body that was only dead for two to three hours. Maybe they are one and the same woman. In that case we will have a relatively fresh scene. Do you want me to meet you out there?"

"Yeah, bring Greg, with you." Grissom said hanging up. Nick went in search of Greg, who was found in the break room brewing his beloved Blue Hawaiian coffee, Greg has learned to only brew a two cup pot since Gissom, made him share a year or so ago.

"Lets go Greggo, we have a new scene , it our lady who has only been dead two to three hours." Nick said sticking his head in the break room.

"Can I, please?" Greg said skeptically, motioning to the pot on the counter.

"No Greg, we are wasting time as it is." Nick said turning around only to stick his head in the door once more. "Ya know Greg, you need to straighten out your priorities." Nick said. All Greg, could do was give his coffee one last woeful look and leave, fully knowing the moment he stepped out the door, the Lab Rats would pounce on. And they did just that. All calling out in unison, "Bye Greg!"

"ohhh, you people are evil!" he said over his shoulder glaring at each of them individually.

Meanwhile, Sara, sealed off the door to the Jones house while Grissom, conversed with Brass.

"Jim, Lori Madsen, is one of the other vics from the other scene. Me and Sara are going to head over to the Madsen house now, Nick and Greg are meeting us. I need Mr. Jones and his mother questioned. O'Reily is at the scene now right?"

"Yeah, I'll ask, the Jones' to come down to the station for routine questioning. I'll get a warrant from judge LaParraquire just incase. Have fun kids." Brass said walking back to the Jones'. Grissom and Sara went to his Tahoe.

"Griss, what was the name of the victim again? Sara said her face having an odd look on it.

"Lori Madsen, Why?" Grissom said climbing in and starting the engine, rolling the windows down at once.

"Grissom, you don't recognize that name?" Sara said it was more out of amazement, the an question.

"Should I?" He said turning back on to Stuart.

"Yeah, she was the Defense Attorney for the Holcolmb case three years ago, Grissom we all know her." Sara said attempting to get Grissom to look at her. All of Grissoms emotions summed up in one small but noticeable twitch of a muscle in his cheek.

A/N Ok kids it's doing it again, not letting me put my breaks in between places in the story. I'm gonna try one more time and if it dosen't work, well then I' am sorry, Maybe yall can tell me whats going on. Chapter six already in the works.


	6. Lori Madsen

**A/N I just wanna thank **Kristen999, **for educating me in the fine arts of line breaks, Kristen, I totally agree with you, it is a pain in the ass! Now maybe people will be able to make more sence out of Whispers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and I do not in any way own any Characters, you recognize, all the other are mine. Though I wish I owned a certain Nick Stokes/George Eads and Greg Sanders/Eric Szmanda**

Chapter 6

Lori Madsen

Arriving roughly at the same time, Grissom and Sara was out of the Tahoe before Nick parked his. Seeing the circus of reporters grow by the seconded, upon hearing his named coming from the crowd, Grissom turned his back on the press. Then addressing his team.

"Greg I want you on the perimeter, Sara the kitchen and first bathroom, Nick your with me, photos, hallways, living room and entrance." Grissom said as they met at the front door, all placing footies on their shoes. Greg going his separate way.

"Hug the walls." Was all Grissom said walking in first, observing before processing. Nick began taking photos, Sara went to the kitchen immediately, taking notice of the two wine glasses on the counter, Sara's phone rang.

Answering, "Sidle, Hi Doc"

While Sara was conversing with Doc Robbins, Nick, was snapping photos, of the wine glasses, what looked to be a blood drop on the floor by the bathroom off the kitchen, squatting down, placing a marker, getting more photos from different angles,

"Griss, can you bring me my Phenolphalein and my swabs please" he said as he snapped a couple more pictures. Grissom bringing Nick his kit, saw the cordless, phone lying on the floor under the coffee table. Nick, swabbed the stain, squeezing a drop of phenolphalein on the swab, upon turning blue, Nick bagging the swab, "Positive for blood." Grissom was on his knees getting the phone from under the table, also finding a hair, retriving his tweezers from his kit, then placing the hair in small envelope .

"Thanks Doc." She said placing her phone back on her case, turning to Grissom "Tox came back from our DBs, they all had Rohypnol in their systems." Sara said, Grissom looking at the two wine glasses, "Get those glasses to toxicology." Griss said

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg, was collecting samples from a puddle in the back yard, and what appeared to be red dog hair and some more orange nylon fibers. Donning footies, taking his kit in to the house, Greg went straight to Grissom.

"Found some more of your favorite color of fiber" Greg said, holding up a small plastic evidence bag for Grissom to see.

Grissom took the evidence from him, and examined the fibers through the bag, then handed it back to Greg. Before turning he looked at Greg.

"Good job Greg" Griss replied and went in search of O'Riley, but not before he seen the smirk on Greg's face.

* * *

O'Riley was talking to the press hounds when Grissom found him.

"Sgt. O'Riley, was Lori Madsen, one of the bodies that was found in the woods at the park?" A local reporter asked shoving a microphone in O'Riley's face from the crowd of reporters.

"At this time, all we know is that Lori Madsen is missing." O'Riley said spying Grissom off to the side, away from the circus that he was at the moment in center ring. Photos snapping, questions jumping from the various reporters, demanding answers. O'Riley never really did enjoy confronting the press, normally it was the sheriffs

"Have any of the bodies been identified yet?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes, we have an I.D. for one of the bodies, but no names will be released until the rest of the family is notified." O' Riley wanting to speak to Grissom, O'Riley then stated

"That's all folks." Walking away from the calls for more answers O'Riley confronted Grissom.

"Gil, what have you got for us? Those people are scavengers, they want more info then what can be given to them." O'Riley said gesturing towards the blob of flashing lights and demanding questions that had one name behind it, the ugly monster of the press.

All Grissom did was sruntch up his nose and look away from the crowd.

"More fibers, probably a match to those found at the scene and the Jones house. Hair, wine glassed, two, she wasn't alone last night. I found the phone under the coffee table on the floor, now I don't know about you but when I leave the house, even in a hurry I put the phone back on the hook. I need phone records, I need to know who she spoke with last." Grissom said looking over at the constantly growing crowd of spectators. Wondering if their suspect, was in the crowd. After all, most murderers return to the scene of the crime.

"I'll get those records for you." O'Riley said going off in search of Veldez.

* * *

Back in the house Sara was dusting the handle from the bathroom door when she heard a soft but distinctive thud in the linen closet. Quietly placing her brush and dust container on the marble floor, taking her sidearm from it's holster, and her flashlight from her kit Sara slowly made her way to the to the door motioning for Nick to come over and cover her back. Nick with a confused look on his face and kit in hand, looked at from Sara to her weapon and back, Sara placed her finger in a shooshing manner, then gestured to the closet, Nick then taking his side arm out then handing grabbing his own flashlight, sidestepped Sara so he was also in the large bathroom, pointing the gun and light at the closet door, Sara slowly opened the door. And firing, when a black clad figure jumped out at her.

* * *

A/N Ok I thought since yall had to wait for so long for this chapter, I would reward all of you with a Cliffie! Enjoy! 


	7. How is she

A/N Thank you, everyone who has reviewed! I love getting that much needed pat on the back after a long awaited chapter.

I'm going try and reply to the reviews from now forward…

Krysalys73- I know I'm a meanie MWHAHAHAHA! You never know who is being stalked and who is just in the wrong place at the wrong time!

Ms. Elizabeth Granger- Oh you know you love them! It's what keeps you coming back for more!

Mudhousejunkie- I shall never tell who is being stalked! J/K ok, but seriously I'm going to try my damnest to keep the stalker and stalkee a secret for as long as I possibly can, after all, all good movies and books don't place all their cards on the table in the beginning. Am I right?

Again Thank you all for the reviews! Keep'um comin' people!

* * *

Chapter 7

How is she?

"Sara, you're lucky you missed.' Catherine said after Sara relayed what had happened at the Madsen house.

A child had been hiding in the linen closet, Sara nearly shooting the child, when she had jumped out of the closet kicking and screaming, scratching and biting. The child had been fighting for her life. The little girl turned out to be, the ten year old niece of Madsen.

"Cath, I almost killed that little girl, I don't know what's worse. The fact that I damn near killed her, or that I missed." Sara said absently rubbing her upper arm, were you could just see the beginning of a bruise just under her shirt sleeve.

"If she had been the perp, then, I don't even want to imagine what could have happened to me or Nick or the both of us." She added sipping the coffee, that Greg had given her, from his own stash. She was still visibly shaken. Grissom had just walked into the break room, and went straight for Greg's coffee pot. Sara looked up from gazing at the floor for the past half hour. Smiling as he drained the pot in his cup Grissom took a seat by Catherine.

"How is she?" Sara asked with an expectant look on her face.

"She's in shock. She thought you and Nick was the killer. She thought he was coming back for her." He said sipping the coffee.

"O'Riley is still trying to contact the father." He added.

"God, that poor kid. Did she see anything?" Catherine asked.

"All she remembers is her aunt, waking her up and seeming very scared. Someone was knocking on the front door. Madsen made Malorie hid in the closet in the spare bedroom where she had been sleeping. She said it took her aunt to while to answer the door, but when she did she said she sounded relieved, happy almost. Malorie said she heared her aunt excuse herself, went back to the bedroom where Malorie was hiding, and told her it was okay to go back to bed, it had only been a game." Grissom said

"Wait Gil, Sara, you said she was found in the linen closet in bathroom off the kitchen." Cath said. Sara, looking up from her cup then at Grissom.

"Yeah Griss, we found her in the linen closet, not the bedroom." Sara stated,

"I know Sara, let me finish please." He said and Sara said waving her hand at him.

"Malorie said she remembers falling back asleep, because she woke up sometime later, she thought she heard something falling. But she said it must have been a dream. She was thirsty, so she went to the bathroom to get a drink, undetected mind you. Anyways that was when she seen him, her aunt was fighting, but Malorie said she looked tired. She couldn't see him because he had on a dark blue hooded sweatshirt with words on the back and the hood up. She also said he was wearing the same pants as Nick, khakis. She was frightened, so she hid in the first place she could think of." He said as Warrick was passing the door, then stopped and came into the room.

"Am I missing a party?" he asked with a smirk on his face. But letting it fall when he seen the emotion on everyone else's faces.

"What happened?" He asked still only just inside the door.

"I almost shot a little girl." Was all Sara said, then looking a little green. She got up from the chair that she had just occupied, walking around Warrick, she went in search of the closest bathroom to get sick in. Warrick's face shown the emotion that was playing in his heart.

"What?" was all he said, then asked "Didn't the uniforms clear the seen?"

"Or so we thought." Grissom said. Catherine, leaving her seat.

"I'm going to go make sure she's okay." The adding

"You can fill him in." she said nodding towards Warrick and went to find Sara.

"Grissom? Care to share?" Warrick asked and Grissom obliged.

* * *

Hunched over the toilet, now just getting over the dry heaves. Sara sobbed. There was a slight knock on the door then the tell tail sound of the squeaky bathroom door opening. Amazing. Sara thought. All the technology that they had access to and the damn janitorial staff couldn't keep a door from making noise.

"Sara? You okay?" Cath's voice asked softly.

"Go away Catherine." Was all Sara said weakly scrubbing her face with her hands, so there was no evidence of the tears that had fallen and even now threatened to fall again. Hearing the raw emotion in Sara's voice.

"Nope, sorry not with the way you sound. Come on Sara, open up." Before she got sentence finished. The door to the stall slowly swung open. Sara just stood there, tears beginning to fall once again.

"Aw, sweetie, come here." Catherine said enveloping Sara in a hug and slowly stroking her back.

"I could have killed her!" Sara sobbed.

"I know… I know, but the important thing is you didn't" she said continuing to rub Sara's back. All Sara did was sob. Laying all her emotions out, on the table. That's all it was raw, unshed emotion.

* * *

After composing herself, Sara walked in to the interrogation room. Brass looked up from where he was sitting. And Grissom got up from his chair and walked over to Sara.

"Are you okay?" Griss asked with a lift of his brow. Sara looked from him to Brass. Brass giving her a small smile of encouragement, Sara nodded

"Yeah, I think so." Sara said quietly. The returning the smile Brass had given.

"Okay then, lets get this done." Brass said, getting more comfortable in his chair.

"Mr. Jones, was about to explain why he didn't go to work, the day his wife disappeared." Brass said, both Grissom's and Sara's heads jerked from Michael Jones to Brass, Grissom with his famous, look of surprise, mouth half open. And Michael Jones looking guilty as hell.


	8. It looked like a Lion

A/N Thanks again for the R&R's!

Krys- I know I am evil! But don't tell my shrink that. Shhhhhh!

Mudhousejunkie- You only wish you could get me! Hahahaha

Chapter 8

It looked like a lion

Nick sat across the table from Malorie Lunsford. The little girl was much more calm then before.

Waiting for Catherine, Nick asked

"Are you hungry?" Malorie nodded.

"My friend Catherine is going to bring you a soda and something to eat untill we find your dad. Okay?" Nick being the youngest of seven children had more nieces and nephews then he did fingers. So he was comfortable around kids.

"Do you remember the kind of dog you seen last nigh?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but I don't know what they are called." Nick nodded. He needed her to actually say the name of the breed of the chow chow or point it out so he could link the dog to the other scenes. But he couldn't say it or point it out him self, other wise he would be coaching her.

"Okay... I have a book here that has pictures of Dogs, If you look at the pictures do you think you would recognize it?" Nick asked there was a knock on the interagation room door. Opening it Catherine came in with her arms full of sodas, Famous Amos snake cookies and an oversized book of dog breeds. Nick took the cookies and the book. They sat down and Nick showed the three different sodas to Malorie who chose the orange.

"Are you guys gonna find Aunt Lori?" Malorie asked opening her cookies and soda. Nick glanced over to Cath. Catherine just gave a small shake of her head.

"We're working on it, sweetie." Catherine not wanting to tell Malorie, that they had already found Lori Madsen, and that she was at the current time on a slab in Doc's morgue. Letting the news fall on her father's shoulders.

"Do you want to look through that book now?" Nick asked wanting to get her mind off her aunt.

"Yeah, if it will find Aunt Lori." She said sitting forward. Taking the book Nick offered. Sitting back she started to flip through the book. The door opened and Brass stuck his head in the room.

"Nick," he said motion for Nick. Closing the door, Brass waited for Nick to join him in the hall.

"We found Malorie's father. He's out in Laughlin, romancing the flavor of the month. Said he can be here in two hours." Brass said

"So, has she said it was a Chow yet?" Nick just looked at him.

"How did you know it was a chow?" Nick asked

Brass just shrugged. "I heard it through the grapevine." was all he said. Nick just looked at him.

"Okay, it was Hodges." he remarked.

"Man that guy will do anything to get a head." Nick said then muttered "Kiss Ass." under his breath."

"Yup!" Brass said

"Thanks, I'll page you when he gets her. We need to confirm hi ailiby to exclude him from our list.

Ten minutes passed before she found the breed. She had indeed point out the Chow .

"This one. The Chow" She said reading and tapping the picture of the chow . Nick looked at Catherine with a slight smile.

"Are you sure?" Cath said

"Yeah, I remember because it looked like a lion. Except the one I saw was not black. It was brown. Kind of red." Malorie

"Okay. Listen I have some of my nephews coloring books and crayons in my car, If I go out and get them, would you like to use them?" Nick asked. Catherine looked at him with a surprised smile.

"I'm bored, so yeah sure. If my dad's not going to be here for a while, I might as well do something."

"Okay, anything else?" he asked. Malorie looked down and shyly asked

"Do you guys have anything to eat? I haven't had anything to eat since dinner last night except for the cookies and soda you gave me." She said

"Yeah, I'll see if I can dig anything up for you. Catherine." He said motioning for her to follow him.

Both Catherine and Nick emerging form the building, and heading for his SUV. Opening the back hatch, grabbing Spiderman and Batman coloring books and a box of sixty-four Crayolas. Turning to Catherine, he handed over the art supplies, the shutting the hatch.

"Take these to her. I'll be back in a bit." He said climbing into the car.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he started the engine and rolling down the windows to relieve the inside of the car of the sweltering triple degree heat.

"In and Out." He said sliding sunglasses on. "You want anything?" he asked cranking the AC on.

"Sure get me a burger and fries." Cath said as he pulled away.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Jones Interrogation. 

"Come on Jones. You expect us to believe this? Give us a little more credit than that." Brass said leaning over Jones.

"I'm telling the truth. I was not cheating on my wife! I love her. I just… I just didn't go to work that day." Jones said with his shoulders hunched.

"Okay I think my I.Q. just dropped twenty points" Sara said. "I'm going to make sure Malorie is okay, before I get any more stupider from listening to this crap!" She got up and went to the door, opened it then looked at Grissom.

"See! Stupider isn't even a word!" with that she went out the door leaving Grissom and Brass snickering.


	9. Hot Date

**A/N**

**Okay, so this was supposed to be up 3 nights ago, well you all know what was going on. And on the 1st was at it again! So the last 3 days have not been my fault.**

**Thank you all so much for being patient with me. Now that I have gotten over my look of being Death Warmed Over. Hopefully we can continue this piece of fiction. I would have had this chapter out awhile ago but I had the flu and I don't have a laptop so I've been using the old writing tools, an ink pen and a few shelves of paper. And just a warning, this chapter is gonna be long! I figured I at least owe yall that much. Ya know for making yall wait as long as I did.**

**Also I am changing Malorie Lundsfords last name. At the time I was writing chapter 8 I just remember a name from the news, that's how I get most of my character names. I had not realized that I had indeed named one of my characters after a little girls in Florida, who was missing and now sadly, dead. I would love to honor little Jessica Lunsford's memory, but not in a story like this.**

**Krysalys73- Yeah I like that last line to, thought I should bring a little humor in the story. Yeah bronchitis is a bitch! And you are the reason why this chappy is sooooo long! You told me to get it all out so here it is!**

**mudhousejunkie- Yeah I figured that if Nick is the youngest of 7 children, then the man has nieces and nephews, so of course he has to be good with kids, just thought I would throw a little lightheartedness in with the blood and gore.**

**A writer of fics- The only reason I didn't post right away is because I was afraid that if I posted where I was at the time, I would loose readers. I was in the middle of describing Nick's old relationship. I will leave it at that so you can read. But imagine if I had indeed left there. I think I would have had people out head hunting me!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hot Date

At end of shift, Sara found Nick in the locker room. Upon seeing him, she noticed two things, the man was in a nice shirt and a tie and trying in vein to fix his hair in the small mirror that hung from his locker hook.

"Ooh hot date Nick?" She asked holding a folded piece of paper.

"Yup." He said, now alternating between messing with his hair and his tie.

"Who's the flavor of the month?" she asked

"Actually, it's been three months."

"Huh? You? Mr. Self Proclaimed Ladies Man? Has had a steady relationship? No way. How could we not know this?" She asked and sat on the bench opening her locker.

"Don't know." He said with his brow rose.

"Wow, the man can keep his mouth shut." Nick said in amazement more to himself then to Sara.

"Who?" she asked

"Huh? Oh, Greg, he actually fixed me up with Jules."

"Huh, never knew Greg was capable. So where are you taking her?" she asked rummaging thru her duffle bag.

"Sensi." He replied simply

"Sensi? As in Sensi at Bellagio, Sensi?" She asked

"Uh huh, why?" he asked

"No reason." She said biting her lip in attempt not to smile.

"What?" he asked when he seen the look on her face.

"Nothing." She said turning her face so he couldn't see her grinning like a monkey.

"Sara…" He pushed

"Well, she must not have asked you what kind of car you drive." She said no longer trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"Funny." He said with a puff of his chest, sitting down in the process.

Greg walked into the locker room.

"Hey Sara, you have plans after work?" He asked opening his own locker, pulling his jacket from the inside.

"Nope, I was just going to go home and crash, long day ya know." She said picking at an invisible piece of lint on her shirt.

"Yeah I know, but I was wondering if you would want to go to the shooting range. Then maybe get some breakfast afterwards. I mean, I need to practice, I'm still not that comfortable caring a gun around with me." He said shutting his locker. Heading out the door

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun and I can get a little aggression out." She

"Alright! It's a date then!" He said with a big goofy grin.

"Greg, don't push your luck." She said grinning right back.

"Well… Can I call it a date?" He asked with speculation.

"You can in your sleep" She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Okay then I will see ya later. Around say 7?"

"Sure, but breakfast is my treat."

"Okay, you're on!" He said walking backwards out of the break room pointing at Sara, the proceeding to bump into Ecklie.

"Sanders!" Ecklie yelled as Greg took off down the hall leaving Nick and Sara laughing.

"Oh, I forgot to give this to you earlier. While you were out playing Meals-on-Wheels, Malorie Gillford gave me this to give to you." She said sliding the folded piece of paper down the bench to Nick. Unfolding the paper, his breath caught in his lungs. It was written on a piece of simple notebook paper and in the center 'Thank You Mr. Stokes' was written. Nick looked at Sara.

"I got one too." Sara said simply.

"You know, it's little things like this that makes you forget about all the blood and gore and death we deal with day in and day out." He said refolding the paper and sliding it in to the breast pocket of his dinner jacket that was hanging in his locker.

"Yeah." Was all she said before Nick started to rummage through his duffle bag. Pulling out a bottle of 'Stetson' cologne, he spritzed himself a couple time before replacing the bottle back in his bag.

"Are you on call tonight?" Sara asked grabbing her purse from her locker.

"You know it. I'm off, but still on the horn." He said pulling his jacket from the hanger on which it had hung on in his locker, shutting and giving his combo a couple good turns. Sara doing the same. She walked out with him to his car.

"I'll call Grissom and tell him to call me before he calls you. Ya know to give you a little extra time" She said heading towards her car. Grinning the whole way.

"Thanks Sar." He said with a laugh climbing in to his Tahoe.

* * *

Meanwhile across the street in a nondiscript vehicle, he sat. Watching as the two colleagues conversed.

"It won't be long. We will meet. You don't know me, but you will." The man said gazing out his window, then turning to give Mitzi an affectionate pat on the head. The poor dogs fluorescent orange leash was fraying. It had definitely seen better days. It was to purchase a new one and toss the old tattered one away. Movement from the other side of the street caught his attention. Both CSI were in their respected cars and were turning in the same direction. When one turned one way down the stripe and the other down the other way, he pulled out and followed his intended target.

Back with Nick.

Nick turned from the strip towards Julie's house. He hadn't thought of it for a while, but he had not had a date since the night before Kristi's murder. Three months was big for him. The longest he had ever been in a relationship with a woman was five months and that had ended because Stacie joined the peace core. The relationship ended amicably. Both agreeing that there was no way in hell they could keep it together while she was on a six year hiatus in Guam. Before leaving they agreed to part, Stacie going to Guam and Nick leaving for his currant job, LVPD Crime Lab. Turning down Julie's street, all thoughts of Stacie vanished as he thought of Julie, His Julie. The thought brought a smile to his face. He pulled into the first driveway on his left, parking and cutting the engine, he checked his tie and hair one last time in the mirror, before grabbing the bouquet of daisies he had picked after leaving the lab. Making his way up the walk, he rang the door bell. A tall red haired woman answered the door. Never seeing this woman in his life Nicked asked.

"Is Julie McKay here?" Stepping back slightly, to see the address on the house.

"Yeah, I'm Jackeline Haynez, Julie's cousin. You must be Nick, come on in." Jackeline said holding the door open. To allow Nick to come in the house.

* * *

Julie came into the living room after her cousin had left to get Nick and herself a drink. Nick picked up the bouquet that lay next to him on the couch. Handing them to Julie she smiled.

"My favorite! Thanks Baby! Sorry I'm running late." She said kissing him.

"Jackie just pooped outta nowhere needing a place to stay for a while. We got to talking and I lost track of time." Nick took her by the hips, pulling her to straddle his lap.

"No worries. We have at least another hour before we have to leave. Ya know you could send your cousin to the store for a while. We could fool around." He said starting to nibble on her ear.

"I can't" Jules said tilting her head back to make her neck more accessible to Nicks roaming lips and tongue. A loud shattering crash came from the kitchen. Being brought out of their reverie, Julie leapt from Nick's lap and ran to the kitchen. Nick, following Julie's suit.

"Jackie?" Julie called.

"Ow! Dammit!" was all Nick heard before entering the kitchen. Seeing a what appeared to be a broken highball glass with liquor on the floor all around the shattered glass.

"Aw, jeez Jack! Nick, come here please." Julie said across the large kitchen. He looked up. All Nick could see from his vantage point was Julie holding Jackie's hand under the faucet. The closer he got to the two women he realized that Jackie had cut her hand and blood now flowed freely from the deep cut on her palm. A hiss escaped Nick.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Jackie said trying to pull her hand back from Julie's grasp.

"Nick, honey will you look at it" Julie said with worry written all over her face.

"Jules, I'm not a doctor." He said looking at her and taking Jackie's hand. Upon examining the cut, he seen a piece of glass embedded in her palm. He looked at Julie.

"Baby, have you got any tweezers?" He asked flipping on the main light in the kitchen, then motioning for Jackie to sit at the table. He wrapped her hand in a towel, telling her to keep enough pressure to staunch the bleeding, but not enough to push the glass further into her hand. He turned to Julie. Who was just looking at him.

"Nick, I am a woman, Of course I have tweezers!" she said and when down the hall to her bedroom and master bath. Nick began pulling stuff from cupboards. A large bowl and extra towels. Then went in search of Julie, who was digging in one of many make-up bags.

"Ah Ha!" She said with triumph, she pulled the tweezers from the bag. He looked up with a smile, while he was rummaging through the linen closet in search of Hydrogen Peroxide, bandages and tape.

"Do you think she needs stiches?"

"Naw, just a good butterfly bandage, some antiseptic and some triple antibiotic ointment."

"Okay, then you finish up fixing her hand and I'll finish getting ready." She said kissing him before pushing him from the bathroom. Heading down the hallway with an armload of medical supplies. Placing them on the kitchen table, he took off his dinner jacket and folded it over the back of the stool that was around the island, a safe distance from the peroxide. Sitting down, rolling his sleeves up, placed a towel on the table between himself and Jackie, he then fashioned a butterfly bandage from the tape, sticking it to the table and placing the large bowl on the towel he motioned for her hand. Taking the towel from around her hand seeing that the blood and slowed considerably, but not completely, he replaced the towel.

"So where did you grow up?" He asked wanting to give the cut time to clot.

"I grew up in middle America! A little suburb, just out side of Dallas."

"Really? I grew up outside of Dallas."

"Yeah I grew up in Eagle Ford but, went to high school in Dallas." She said as he once again lifted the towel.

"What high school?" He asked. Seeing no blood flow, he picked up the tweezers.

"This may hurt a bit." He said and proceeded to pull the glass shard from her palm. A hiss escaping from her lips.

"Skyline" She blurted out.

"Huh?" he asked placing the glass on the table, away from them.

"Skyline, my high school." She said her teeth clenched.

"Wow, me too, what year did you graduate?" Trying to remember her from his old stopping grounds. Putting the bowl between them, he unscrewed the cap on the peroxide.

"1990" she said through clenched teeth. Letting Nick pull her hand over the bowl.

"This might sting a bit." He said proceeding to pour on the peroxide on the cut leaving Jackie cringing. After thoroughly cleaning the cut, he patted it dry, applying antibiotic ointment and the butterfly bandage he had fashioned earlier and wrapping her hand in gauze to help protect the cut as well as keep dirt and moisture away.

"All done. Don't get it wet and change the dressing daily and use this" He said handing her the ointment, Jackie looking at him with a strange look of infatuation.Julie had since joined them. He looked up at Julie with a smile.

"You ready?" he asked

"Always" She said walking up to the chair and grabbing his jacket, giving Jackie a bottle of acetaminophen with sleep aid.

"Get some. Don't wait up for me. Nick has tomorrow off." She said handing Nick his jacket then pulling him out the side door in the kitchen.

"Come on Tex" Nick smirked. Going out the door behind them, Julie watched as they got in Nicks Tahoe, and pulled away. Julie missing the venomous look that Jackie had giving her.

* * *

**TBC**

**NEXT CHAPTER 10 THE RANGE COMING SOON TO A NEAR YOU!**

**A/N okay I don't know where exactly I should go with the next chappy. I know Greg and Sara are going to the shooting range and out for breakfast, but I don't know if I should continue with Nick and Julie's date or go on with the story. I don't know. You Lovely Wonderful people can help can't ya? Okay yes I am kissing some major ass here but I need to know where yall would like this to continue to.**

**Thanks again to my loyal R&R's! even you little ghost readers out there, don't be shy, Review!**


	10. Dinner

**Disclaimer- I am in no way affiliated with the CSI or there other affiliates… Sad I know! Nor do I own anything else you might see and think 'Hey I know that' So please don't ry and sue my short ass! And I thank You! **

**A/N**

**Change of chapter title from The Range to Dinner. Will explain at the bottom.**

**Okay not sure if Bellagio has a underground carport or a big giant parking lot so I'm just gonna go with what I think they have, Sensi overlooking the big pool fountain, or the carport thing. Now I do know Sensi's hours, but we are going to pretend they are open 24 hours and that they have the things that Nick and Jules orders from the menu!**

**Because I don't want yall guess the perp right off, I'm gonna bounce the story back and forth like I did in nine and this chappy. I want to keep you glorious readers on your toes! **

Krysalys73 – I am glad you enjoyed that chappy! Maybe said sicko is going after Nicky and maybe not! chants Not Gonna Tell You! Not telling who the sicko with the dog is until hopefully towards the end, as long as I play my cards right it will be that way.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 **

**Dinner**

On the strip Greg, opened the door to the diner, before Sara could.

"Greggo, You're grasping, my friend." Sara said smiling.

"Hey, a man can try can't he?" He asked guiding her to the booth my the window, were they usually sat with the rest of the team.

"So what'd ya have?" He asked

"I can order." She said simply.

"Sara, please. Let me be a gentleman."

"Okay, okay, I'll humor you, but don't get too use to it." She said giving in.

"Will do!" He said.

"Sooo?" He added

"Oh, ah how bout pancakes, whole wheat toast, OJ and coffee." She said leaning back in her seat.

"Ya know, It'll kill ya!" he said with his signature goofy grin, walking up to the front to order their food. Sara just looked down, trying to suppress a smile.

* * *

Nick walked around to the other size of the car, opening the door for Jules.

"Thank ya Babe!" She said taking the hand Nick offered, helping her out of the Tahoe.

"You're welcome, but are you sure you don't want to just go to my place and completely skip dinner?" He said in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, Why let you get all gussied up, and then not go anywhere to show you off? Huh? And besides I'm hungry." She said as they walked to the bank of elevators that would take them from the carport to the lobby where Sensi was located. Nick had made reservations a week ago to ensure they would get a table by the window so they could watch the fountain. That was one thing in Vegas that Jules never got tired of seeing, the water and the lights.

"Welcome to Sensi, my name is Jaques, how can I help you this glorious afternoon?" the exuberant maitre' de said in an almost too cheery of a voice.

"Reservations for Stokes, also we requested a table by the window by the fountain pool." Nick said. The maitre' de then looked up their name in the book, confirming the reservations and that had indeed requested a west side table in front of the Bellagio pool.

"Ah yes Mr. Stokes, we have a very nice table for you just over here. If you will follow me." the maitre 'de said, picking up menus, motioning for the couple to follow him.

"I believe you will find this table to be very nice and to your taste." He added when they reached the table. Pulling the chair out for Jules Nick motioned for her to sit, the chair of course was facing the pool.

"Yes, thank you." Nick said sitting in his own seat. The maitre de' stepped back enough so the two could see him, softly bringing his hands together then rubbing them together, he then asked.

"May perhaps I bring you some bread and wine while you look over your menus?"

"Yes please, and a bottle of Bordeaux" Nick said

"Of course sir." The maitre 'de said with a pleasant smile

"Okay, I think we already know what we are having?" Nick said looking over at Jules, who smiled and nodded with emphasis. They had already talked about it on ride over. Hell it was one of the things they talked about just after they met. If they ever went to one of the expensive restaurants at the Bellagio, they would get the lobster.

"We want two of your Maine Lobster dinners, with everything included." Nick said smiling right back at Jules.

"Very good sir, I will return momentarily with your wine and breads." the maitre 'de said then stepping away leaving the couple to tease back and forth about being in a beautiful restaurants .

* * *

He watched the two banter back and forthand eat their meals until his CSI reached for the cell phone clipped to their belt.

* * *

"Hey Rick, uh yeah I'm kinda busy right now, but about tomorrow, let me think about and I'll get back to ya." Nick said after Warrick suggested that they meet up for beer tonight then again tomorrow for the Dallas Chicago Monday night football game. Already fully knowing who would win. Chicago of course!

"Yeah, talk to ya later. Bye" He shut his phone just as their bill arrived.

* * *

Shutting her phone, Sara placed it on the table.

"That was Blake" She said eating another forkful of pancakes.

"Blake? What did he want?" Greg asked

"What he always wants. Money" she said curtly

"Man your brother is something else. He is always hitting you up for money." He said with scorn dripping from his voice.

"Yeah well what can I do? I mean I'm the only family he has left. That will acknowledge him anyways." She said draining the remainder of her orange juice.

"I don't like him. You need to find yourself a new brother." Greg said sliding out of the booth.

"Well ain't we cranky? You ready to go and fill some targets full of lead?" She said pulling her purse from the far end of the booth. Swiping the bill off the table before Greg could, she looked at it and proceeded to pull bills from her wallet, throwing five on the table for tip.

"Hey! I'm the guy. I'm supposed to pay!" Greg whined, walking up to the cashier with Sara.

"Sorry Greggo, but I told you earlier, this was my treat." She said handing their bill to the cashier along with some money.

"But-" he started to say, but was interrupted by Sara.

"Don't argue with me. You will not win." she said with a smile. Greg pouted

"Fine!" Greg huffed as they walked out to his VW. They had agreed to drive to range in his car then come back for hers. Then giving her a sly look as they climbed into the car.

"Full of lead huh?" He teased starting the engine.

"Hey! Blake pissed me off! I have the distinct feeling I'm going to well tonight!" she laughed.

"Scary…" he said simply. Then added

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"Will do." She said with a grin.

"Ahh, ya know, you can't fill shooting range targets full of lead. You always get through and throughs. You can fill them full of _holes,_ but not full of lead." He said matter-of-factly

"Greg" she said looking over at him

"Yeah?"

"Drive"

"Alright." He said pulling out of Squgglies parking lot.

**

* * *

**

**A/N **

**Okay, this chapter was considerably shorter than the last one. Only because I still have to write the whole shooting range thing and I am playing around with the idea of a sex scene, not sure because I'm not good writing them. Plus my ass is tired! It's five in the morning, I wanted to get this done and out so yall could have it with your morning coffee! So enjoy and don't forget R&R! Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers! Amanda AKA LuvinNickyStokes**


	11. The Range

**A/N**

**Ok yall, the likely hood of me getting 3 chapters out before I leave for Ohio, is about as likely as me marrying George or Eric, so I will get as much out as possible. I will most definitely still write when I am down in OH, It will mostly be on legal pad because I will have more time to write by hand then get on a computer and type it out, so I will probably be done writing Whispers before yall even get half way through reading. In that case I will hopefully have a new and exciding story for yall! Not sure how that's going to happen, I am into Whispers whole heartedly. Maybe as I meet lost of exciting new people they will spark my creativity. I know Maverick is George's dog, not Nicks, but I figured I would give Nick a dog anyhow.**

**Krys- You know I can't divulge that kind of information out so early in my little fic! I'll give you one guess who the stalker is. ………………. It's a guy! LOL. Jules and Jackie next on the stalkers hit list? Hmmm, you never know! "Good Storywriting is always worth the wait" Krys you have no idea how heathy my ego was after I read that!**

**Mud- kinda started a little outta order if you will. I still start with Greggo and Sara just not at the range. I don't want to give out too much info, so I'm just gonna let yall read. And I figure Nick has 5 other sisters and an older brother. The man has got to be good with kids, so I wanted to give him that, I started out with Nick not really knowing how to act around her, but he's the baby of 7 children! It would be unheard of.**

**GSR- ecstatic to hear you like my fic and also happy to hear you like CP! I myself will not plant my rear end in anything unless it has shoulder harnesses! My fave is Mantis! Love it love it, Maybe I'll see you there.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Range

The paper target came flying in from the back of the of the range house. Greg looked over at Sara, seeing her target sheet come closer into view, he flipped the safety on his weapon placed it on the bar in front of him, slid his headphones from his head onto his neck, and walked the few feet that separated his and Sara's shooting booths.

Unclipping the target from the zip line, Sara looked over the sheet of paper. All but two of her shots had gone into the small circle that made the bulls eye on the chest of the target and the other two were in the head.

"Yup, I'm never pissing you off again!" Greg said in awe.

"Funny! No but seriously, you'll be shooting this way soon enough. You just have to practice." She said crumpling up the paper into a small wad and tossing it in the large recycle bin near by. Putting switching the safety and holstering it she walked to Greg's station.

"What did you get" she asked

"Don't know. I haven't brought it in yet." He said looking doubtingly at the target that waited to be retracted.

"May I?" She asked motioning to the button on the wall that would bring the target to the front of the range.

"Whatever rubs your Buddha" He said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. Sara hit the button, causing the paper to be pulled along the overhead track leading to the station Greg had been shooting in. Ignoring all the other shots that could be heard ring out. Grimacing when his target came into clear view, Sara unclipped it. She didn't look him in the eye.

"Well… It's not _that _bad. You did okay." She said still refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Not THAT bad! Sara! My head has more holes than that paper" he said turning red.

"Well how many times do you come to the range?" This time looking him in the eye.

"I come everyday after shift." He said flatly

"Oh ouch… well Greg practice does make perfect."

"I don't want to be perfect, I just want to see more than one hole in my targets." He said a little embarrassed.

"Oh sometimes it helps if you come angry!" she said smirking

"Thanks, I'll remember that next time someone calls me Lab Rat instead of Field Mouse."

"Greg. It's not that bad." She said trying to comfort him. Picking up his side arm.

"Sara, I'm serious, I mean God help the people I'm with. I won't be able to defend anyone, if their lives are in danger." He took out the empty magazine and replaced it with a newly freshly loaded one. Check the safety, he re holstered it. Walking up to the desk he signed himself and Sara out. Sara just followed him throwing her arms in the air.

* * *

"Jules you don't want to spend my day off in a bar with Warrick. Hell I don't want to spend my day off with Rick in a bar. My days off are few and far in between. I want to spend them with you. In bed." Nick more or less whined.

"Nick honey, I want to meet your friends." She said emphasizing the word want.

"Okay, okay, but when you start getting…" Not wanting to offend her, he searched for the right words.

"Horny, Nick Horny!" she said throwing her hands up

"Fine, when you get horny, I don't want to hear it. Because I love ya, but I wont be leaving in the middle of a Dallas game!" He said smiling as the waiter returned with his credit card.

"I hope you found everything to your expectations sir?"

"Yes, it was thank you." Nick said and the waiter smiled and left them.

"So, what do you want to do today? Catch a movie? Be tourist in our own town or mingle with the tourist?" He said leaning back in his chair scratching the back of his neck.

"Let's go to the park, we can walk Ace and Mav. Jackie wont walk Ace, says she'll break a nail" she said grinning. Maverick is Nick's dog, he had gotten the puppy from the Las Vegas ASPCA after the whole Nigal Crane fiasco. It was comforting to come home to a dog instead of a deathly quiet house.

"How in the hell could she possibly break a nail" He asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"I think it's Ace's sheer size. I mean he is an English Mastiff, but he's such a doofus. Sure he pulls a little but he wouldn't hurt a fly!" She said "Then again Jackie has never really been an animal person." She said

"Well, we got to get Maverick, plus I'm not taking Mav to a dog park in 100 degree plus weather in a sports jacket. I need to chang." He said glancing down at his clothes then at her in her tight black spaghetti strap dress. "As do you, that is unless you like having strange men ogling you from afar." He said with a laugh pushing his chair out.

"Hey, your strange and a man soooo…" She said scooting her chair out before Nick could even leave his seat to pull her chair out for her.

"Ya know, I'm supposed to do that!" he said following her to the bank of elevators in the lobby.

"What? Nick what are you talking about?"

"Your chair. I'm supposed to pull your chair out for you." He said pouting like a five your old little boy.

"Nick, sweetheart, it's the twenty first century! Jump in feet first, you'll enjoy it!" she said as their elevator arrived.

* * *

Pulling into his driveway, he parked the SUV.

"Do you have any water in your fridge beside that Innoko stuff?" Jules asked as they made their way to the front door. Nick looked at Jules.

"Jules, that was an isolated incident. And we caught the guy." He said unlocking the door only to be greeted by an over exuberant yellow Labrador retriever. "Hey buddy."

"yeah well remember the Cyanide in the Tylenol?" she asked. Maverick jumped up on her.

"Yeah, back in the eighties, Maverick down!" He said. Mav just looked at him with his tongue hanging out of his mouth with a goofy grin on his face and went back to the scratches he was getting behind his ears from his favorite female. Nick rummaged through the fridge.

"Well ever since the cyanide was put in with the Tylenol I haven't been able to bring my self to take Tylenol. I just can't use anything that has had a product tampering in it's history. Maverick, down boy." She said and smiled at Nick when Maverick listened.

"You know, he never listens when your around." He said pushing the Innoko bottles out of the way and grabbing an Aquafina in the back. Emerging form the fridge and closing the door, he handed the water to Jules, who promptly took a long pull from the bottle.

"That's because he loves me more then you!" She said with an triumphant smile. "Don't you Mavvy" She said scratching the top of the dogs head, who in return rewarded her with a bark and such an exuberant wag of the tail that one could be afraid the tail might possibly fall off!

Getting a treat out of the dog shaped canister on the counter. "Mav, give Jules love." She said offering her hand to the dog, who effectively gave her a high five with both front paws. "Good boy!" she said giving the treat to Maverick. Trotting off in search of his bed.

"Well go change! Poor ace is probably walking around with his legs crossed!" she said smirking as she walked around the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room. Pushing Nick towards his bedroom.

"Hey!" he said turning around and snaking his arm around waist and gripping her hips. He pulled her towards the bedroom with him. Kissing her the entire time he pushed her on the bed, falling with her.

"Nick… Honey" Jules said trying to get his attention and failing miserably. "Nick, we really need to take Ace for a walk. He's going to end up making Lake Mead in the house! Oh that feels good." She said as his hands began roaming. As his hands began to pull the straps of her dress down, Maverick decided to jump on Nick's back barking in the process.

"MAVERICK!" Nick yelled "Jules, did you say the 'W' word?" He asked rolling off of Jules, on to his back, that now undoubtedly has gouges from Mavericks nails. Making a mental note to take him in to the groomer for a bath, nail trim and bandana. Maverick layed his head on Nick's chest, his eyebrows going every which way.

"Yes I did, but that was before you started doing that thing with your hands." She said in defence.

"Well then go, let me change because you and I both know I won't be able to get dressed with you leering at me!" He said getting up, taking her hand, pulling her up, turning her towards the door and giving her a sound smack on the ass, all in the process. Maverick who was still laying on the bed only this time with his feet in the air. All he wanted was a belly rub from dad! Holding the door open he swung his arm, pointing out the door.

"Out! You traitor!" Nick said, then muttering "Man's best friend my butt!" Maverick bounded off the bed and down the hall after Jules. Shutting the door, he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on the bed.

* * *

Nick locked the front door, then let the tailgate down on his truck.

"Why don't we just take the Tahoe?" she asked opening the passenger side door.

"Because Grissom would have my job if I had dog hair on my kit, then ending up contaminating a scene. Besides both Ace and Mav, would never fit it the Tahoe. Maverick." He called then lifted him onto the tuck bed. Jules got into the truck. Shutting the tailgate, Nick walked to the driver side door. Neither one of them seeing the car, that was parked half way down the block.

* * *

He watched as the two got in the monster of a truck, fully intending on following them around until he was ready to go back to his respected studio apartment. He looked at Mitzi who was snoring softly in the seat beside him. Pulling out behind the truck, following just close enough so when they turned, he would still know if they would turn again. Following them without them being the wiser.**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Okay this is probably going to be the last chapter for awhile, I am leaving the 25 of this moth for CP, I do have chapter 12 planed out already so it will be ready to get typed out by the time I actually get down there. I'm thinking of renting a computer until I get my laptop. That way I can get the chapters out when ever I'm ready instead of having to wait to share a computer. I don't know, yall will know when I do!Also not sure when we will come to the end with this story, I'm kinda just letting the fiction write itself, if that makes any since.**

**TBC**

**Be sure to look out for the next installment 'The Park Chapter 12'**


	12. The Park

**Disclaimer I in no way profit from neither CSI, Atlantis Aliance, or Martina Mcbride or Garth Brooks.**

**A/N **

**Okay my ever luvin readers! This story seems to be pouring outta me now, which can be a blessing or an omen, I have more ideas for this then I have ever had for any of my fiction. I suppose that's a good thing. Also in this chappie Jules calls country music crap. I in no way disclose how she feels. I love country music, In fact Friends in Low Places is on of my favorite songs. So to my fellow country lovers, I in no way think country music is crap!After a long bout with Writer's block I have decided to just post this chapter, it is small but if I don't get it out, you may never see it. So If figured I would just give yall what I have. Also after spending the night in emergency with my neighbor you would think it would inspire me after seeing, one busted nose, two broken legs, three chest pains, one case of food poisoning and one gunshot wound it would inspire me, but NOOOOOOO! So here is what we have so far.**

**Mud- Unfortunately I did unmask who is being stalked. Only because I was afraid if I had too many more chapter bouncing back and forth between Nick and Sara and Greg, yall (the readers) would get board and leave with out finishing the story, so I thought I would**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**The Park**

Nick pulled into Jules' driveway, parking, cracking the windows and cutting the engine off, he turned to her but didn't say anything.

"What?" She asked when he still said nothing.

Nose wrinkling, he made a face. "You sure you want to go to the ba…" Was all he could get out before getting cut off.

"Nick Stokes! Yes, I want to go to the bar! Ya know if you're going to continue to ask me then I'm going to need a few drinks before we even get there!" she said emphasizing the word need.

He let out a laugh. "Great! I'm driving you to drink"

"Come on my Man who wants me to himself." She said planting a kiss on his cheek and leaving the cab of the truck, leaving him to sit with his thoughts.

"Nick, come on you bump on a log! You gotta help me get Ace in the truck, I can lift a one hundred and forty pound dog all by my lonesome self!" She said shutting the door. Jules was already at the door by the time Nick had let Maverick out of the back of the truck. Opening the front door, Maverick just pushed right past her, fully knowing his best friend was waiting on the other side of the door. He made a beeline for the living room. Then all hell broke loose, followed by a lot of screams.

* * *

Jackie sat visibly shaken on the couch with her knees under her chin.

"Look Jackie I am really sorry" Nick said for the fifth time since herding both Ace and Mav out the sliding glass door.

"Jacklyn" She corrected. Giving him an 'Eat Shit and Die' look.

"I'm sorry Jacklyn" He said with a guilty look.

"Jackie, Maverick only wanted to play. And the only reason Ace was so riled up was because Mav

gets him like that. Jules said jumping to Mavericks defense.

"Just get them out of here!" Jackie said sticking her pert nose in the air.

"Uh, Nick, why don't we take the boys to the park, so Jackie can compose her self." Jules said feeling guilty as hell at what said boys did. After Maverick had pushed his way through into the house, he had riled Ace up and the two were rough housing and ended up knocking Jackie over from her odd yoga position, this in result in Ace rearing up on his hind legs then falling over on his clumsy butt smooshing Jackie in the process. In the end Jackie was screaming at the top of her lungs and both dogs barking hysterically in confusion.

"Yeah" Nick said getting the retractable leash with the 'Y' connector, so he could hook both dogs together. Going to the patio door, they were both sitting there, tails wagging.

Pointing a finger at them "Sit!" he said firmly before opening the door just enough for Mav to squeeze through, he went straight towards Jules who was sitting next to Jackie.

"Maverick, don't even think of it Pal!" Nick said with the leash hanging loosely in his fingers.

"Get over here. Come on" Maverick just looked at Nick and walked a couple more steps towards Jules and looked back at Nick again. Jackie's eyes were widening with each step the dog took.

"Maverick, go see dad." Jules said when she seen the look on Jackie's face, and of course he listened, and trotted over to Nick, who hooked him to one of the two rings on the leash.

"You are bad!" Nick said and Maverick just gave him a goofy look. Letting Ace in, he hooked him up to the last remaining ring. "I'll take the outside, you get change." He said

"Okay babe, I won't be long." Jules said walking by him, going to her bedroom.

"Jacklyn, I know I've already said it, but I am really sincerely sorry." He said before going out the door, missing the Jacklyn replying "Jackie."

* * *

Jules climbed in to the truck just in time to hear him belt out the chorus to Garth Brooks' 'Friends in Low Places'.

"Cause I've got friends in low places, where the whiskey drownds and the beer chases my blues away, and I'll be okay, ahhh well I'm not big on social graces, think I'll slip on down to the oasis, Oh I've got Friends in Low Places."

"Sing it Tex!" She said causing him to hit his head on the ceiling of the cab, he had jumped so high.

"Jesus Jules! Don't do that." He said with his eyes closed, head resting against the window, his right hand over his heart and his left rubbing the now forming lump on top of his head.

"Awe, did I scare you" She smirked.

"Yes you did, Thank you very much." He said returning the smile, still rubbing his head. There may be padding on the ceiling but one inch of it was not enough as far as Nick and his head were concerned.

"Sorry babe!" she said pulling his head down so she could kiss the top.

"Yeah well it still hurts." He said slightly pouty.

"It wouldn't if you did insist on listening to that crap you call music." She said motioning to the radio.

"Hey! Country music is well respected all over the country! And did I or did I not hear you say how much you enjoyed Martina McBride? In fact I think I heard you in the shower the other day singing 'This Ones For the Girls'" He said matter-a-factly.

"Nuh un! You most certainly did not!" She said defensively, but the tell tale blush that was creeping it's way up her neck told otherwise.

"Yeah well it's better than the stuff you and Greg listen to!" He said.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with hard Punk Rock. Actually it's a great stress reliever." She said as he pulled out of her driveway, driving towards the park.

"Uh huh, and does the headache come before, during or after all the…What is it they call it? Head Bashing?" he said with a chuckle. And that got him punch square in the shoulder.

"Ok head banging." He said rubbed his shoulder and added. "You know, you're quite abusive!"

* * *

"Come on guys." Nick said pulling the tailgate down. Maverick being the ever exuberant one, he leaped out of the truck bed, while Ace and his girth, oozed more that jumped. Nick clipped them both to the leash, even though they were at a dog park, he did not want an encore of what had happened at the house. After getting in the entering the park and closing the gate behind them Jules let Ace and Mav go to play with the other dogs in the park.

Walking hand in hand, Nick and Jules chatted small talk, everyday things. After paying close attention to the ground they made there way to tree, Nick sat against it and Jules sat leaning against Nick, she pulled a tug toy from the recesses of her large purse and called Maverick over, upon seeing it he sat, tail wagging… well it was more of his entire lower body then just his tail. Nick got him to do a flip, rewarding him with his toy he ran off in Ace's direction, a Chow joined in on the play chasing each other this way and that.

"So have you heard form you parents yet?" Nick asked hugging her to him.

"Yeah, they are flying out next Friday, Mom can't wait to meet you and Dad can't wait to scrutinize you." She said with a smirk

"What?" Nick said flatly

"Oh stop! He just wants to make sure you're not a mass murder or some guy who sits on his ass all day." She said twisting enough to see the comical look on Nicks face. "He's going to study you to death!" She said with a fake cackle.

"Oh nice, another Grissom." Nick said said

"Yeah when do I get to meet this infamous Grissom?" she inquired

"Damned if I know, the man is married to his job." He said then with a small laugh added "And his bugs."

"So you have said. Well at least he has some stability." She said settling back against him.

"Huh?" he asked his eye brow quirked up.

"His bugs. They are always around." She said attempting to smash spider that was crawling over her shoe then muttered "I hate spiders"

"Well, why don't I be you friendly neighborhood Spiderman and discard of the menace for you?" he said swiping the spider off her shoe with his own.

"Thank you Spidey!" she said twisting around to kiss him, meeting her half way. Letting his lips play across hers, all thoughts of the spider gone.

* * *

He watched from across the park. Watching as Mitzi played with the couples dogs. Neither one of them realized just who he was. He wondered though, had they found all of his girls yet? He had at least twenty girls scattered across Texas, Arizona and Nevada. His first was Tracy Wendole of Dallas, Texas and his last was Lori Madsen of Summerlin, Nevada. He watched as they interacted with the dogs, including Mitzi in their game, which she seemed to really be enjoying. He decided that today was the day to approach him. Make him self known, and yet still be in the distance.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok I'm not sure how I want the next chapter to go, as far as Nick meeting his stalker, at first I was just going to have them bump into him and apologize and then just be on their way, but that would not fill a chapter a month of Sundays, So I am coming to yall for support and ideas all welcome. Also I have reread my story and have found a few typos, I was just wondering if anybody would want to beta for me, or maybe make a suggestion of one. **


End file.
